Selflessness
by Magically Magical
Summary: Damon finally realizes he'll never be enough and instead of fighting it, he'll help let it live on. Although it's D/E, It's mostly Damon, but basically revolves around Elena. Enjoy! Reviewing makes me extremely happy!


MM - Just thought I would post another short one-shot as I attempt to continue my other story. This is sad, yes, but please don't let that stop you from reading! Remember, reviews make me happy!

P.S. : I wrote the the first couple sentences there. Everything else, I, obviously do not own, aside the plot.

* * *

><p><em>You love someone more than you love yourself,<em>

_You want someone to be happy, even if you aren't included in their happiness,_

_You know you aren't worth what that person is,_

_You know you'll never be enough, yet still care._

* * *

><p><em>"Don't you get it, Damon?" sneered Elena, "I will never love you." and as she brought her hand back to slap me, I let her, knowing I deserved it. I will always deserve it.<em>

_ Head snapping to the side, I left it that way to relish in the feel of being slapped for loving someone so dearly. Not knowing what to say, I whispered the one thing I could, "I'm sorry."_

_ "You're sorry?" Elena screamed, "You've ruined my life, let alone your brothers life! All because you just had to act carelessly and get bitten!" She turned her back to me, as if the mere sight of me made her sick, "Why don't you just leave, Damon? I doubt anyone would notice; leave us so we can be happy finally." Swiftly turning around, she looked past me, "Stefan!"_

_ Turning around, I watched as Stefan ran forward to pull Elena into a loving embrace, "Elena," he whispered. Before I could respond, Katherine appeared from out of no where and embraced Stefan from the back._

_ "Leave, Damon," she said cruelly. Stefan turned around to hold her in his free arm, whilst Elena was in the other. "You'll always be second choice."_

_ 'You'll always be second choice...'_

_ 'Second choice...'_

_ 'Second choi-'_

I jerked up, feeling myself coated in a layer of sweat. I breathed deeply, though I didn't need to. Tears started to gather in my eyes, I hadn't cried in a long time and I didn't want to but before I could stop myself I felt a drop running down my cheek; since I was alone, I didn't bother to cover it up or stop myself. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a while as I replayed the dream over and over. _'You'll always be second choice.'_

As I got up to shower, my thoughts wandered off to Elena and if she felt the same way as she did in my dream. 'Well, it is your fault, idiot.' I thought angrily, quickly changing and making my way downstairs. Elena had slept over, as she did many nights in Stefan's bed crying. I didn't know what to do the first couple weeks but I've gotten used to it now that I just left her alone. I could tell she hardly wanted me around her, let alone comforting her for something that was entirely my fault.

"Good morning, Damon," Elena chirped, "I made you a cup of coffee," handing me the mug she went back to cooking her eggs, "How did you sleep last night?" she asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Thanks," I said softly, "Fine, I suppose," I replied, images of my dream coming back to my thoughts, "You?"

Hesitating a moment, she replied, "Me too." I could tell she had been crying, aside from hearing her, it was how her eyes were puffy and nose was slightly redder than usual. I decided to ignore it as I always did and took a big sip from my mug.

"I'll be looking for Stefan today," I said, taking in the way her eyes lit up in happiness, I could barely stop the sigh from leaving my lips, "If you need me, I'll just be a phone call away." and I got up making my way to the door.

"Thank you, Damon." she said softly, I almost didn't hear her, but I did.

"Don't mention it," I replied back, and shut the door firmly as I sped over to my car and got in before starting the engine and taking a moment to think. 'What can I do to get Stefan back?' I wondered sadly, as much as I hated my brother, I loved him just the same and the truth was, I missed him. I didn't deserve to wake up to see Elena in my kitchen or have the freedom I had while he was out there following through on every single one of Klaus' whims.

* * *

><p>With a soft sigh I pulled up into a bar outside of Mystic Falls, having followed Stefan's tracks I knew he'd be on his way here soon. "Scotch," I ordered, shoulders slouched as I sat on the bar stool, "Thanks." I muttered, placing a twenty on the table. Downing the glass, I glanced over to the door where I saw two familiar faces walk in. Quickly getting into my normal act, I smirked as they noticed me and made a salute, "Howdy."<p>

After staring at me for a couple minutes, Stefan walked up to me, "Damon," Stefan replied through clenched teeth, "What're you doing here?"

"Yes, Damon," Klaus said finally, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Enjoying the alcohol, the women," I winked over at one of the girls that had been eyeing me the whole time, "What a coincidence," I said, faking innocence, "If I knew you'd be showing up here, Stefan, I would've called Elena to join me."

Glaring at me through narrowed eyes, he fisted his hands at the side, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop following me, Brother?" I almost cringed from the coldness in his tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, smirking, "Klaus, old buddy, old pal, hows it been?" I asked, pretending to be actually interested.

Plastering a false smile on his face, Klaus turned to me, "It's been swell, mate," he replied, "Have you read the papers lately?" he asked innocently, "Lots happening.." there was a twinkle in his eyes that made me sick to the stomach.

"Really?" I responded as I asked the bartender for another drink, "I haven't noticed," I lied.

"Yes, well," Klaus turned towards me fully, "If you weren't so busy making attempts at stealing your brother's girl, you would've noticed a thing or two, mate." he stated calmly.

Before I could say anything, Stefan unleashed his anger on me, "Damon, go home," he said roughly, sitting down next to me, "I told you not to follow me.."

"Are you sure you did, Stefan?" Klaus asked, turning his back to us, "I feel as if he hasn't gotten the message yet. I don't think you put enough effort into making sure he didn't bother to track you down anymore."

Stefan didn't say anything, so I opened my mouth to speak, "I won't follow Stefan anymore on one condition," I replied, which caused Stefan to snap his head in my direction, "I want to talk to you alone, Klaus. Man to man, one on one," I smirked.

"On one condition, hm?" Klaus snarled, "I could have you dead this instance," Stefan immediately got up hearing that, "But I won't," smiling he continued to eye me, "Fine, I'll speak with you, but only for a moment." and turned around making his way into another room. I followed, just as he expected me to, and as he firmly shut the door, I turned around so we were facing each other.

With a serious expression, I stared at him for a long moment, "I want us to pretend Stefan never came to you asking for your blood," I said quietly, so Stefan wouldn't be able to hear, "I want us to pretend I died and Stefan is still back in Mystic Falls with Elena."

Klaus let out a bark of laughter before I even finished my sentence, "Pretend?" His face quickly turning into something hideous, "Do you think this is a game? You can just click the 'Go back' button and erase everything that happened?"

"No," I replied calmly, taking a deep breath of air, "I want you to let Stefan go," I said watching as his facial expression went from 'Are you an idiot?' to 'This guy is an idiot.'.

"And what do I get in return, mate?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Me." I stated confidently.

After staring at me for God knows how long, he fell over laughing, "Are you insane?" he asked between laughter, "Do you _want_ to die?"

"What I mean is, take my life." I felt my stomach turning in fear, but, as much as I was scared, I loved my brother more, and Elena even (possibly) more. "We'll pretend as though Stefan never came to you and I died just as I was supposed to. You let Stefan go, in return for my life."

Staring at me for a minute seriously, he turned around, "What makes you think I couldn't kill you right now? You could be de-" he stopped, understanding finally coming over his features, "You want that, don't you?"

I nodded, "If you kill me right now, Stefan won't stay, and he'd probably spend the rest of his eternity thinking of ways to kill you," pausing for a moment, "and trust me, you _don't_ want to be in Saint Steffy's bad books."

"I could just kill you both," he replied smugly, "But that would be such a waste." I could tell he was thinking, "Fine. Stefan's become useless to me lately, and with my army of Hybrids, I have no use for him."

"So you'll let him go?" I asked, making sure.

"Did I not just imply that I would?" he asked me seriously, "Stefan!" he yelled, and in an instant my brother was standing next to him. Turning towards Stefan, he looked him straight in the eye, "You're free to go."

Stefan, after blinking repeated, staggered backwards, glancing at me, he asked, "Why?"

Laughing, Klaus replied, "Do you not wish to be free?"

Before he could answer, I interrupted, "Go home, Stefan. Elena's waiting for you."

"What's going on?" he asked slowly, looking between Klaus and I, "Damon, what did you..."

"Silence, Stefan," Klaus replied, holding up his hand, "Damon has just freed you from my control, you may leave." When Stefan didn't move, he turned to him, "Leave." he repeated more firmly.

Stefan stared at me for a moment before turning around and speeding away.

"Now," Klaus smiled, "How shall I kill you?"

"I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, and pulling it out I pressed accept, noticing it was Elena calling, "Hello?"

_'Damon,'_ Elena replied in tears, which I presumed to be from happiness,_ 'Stefan just called me, he's coming home,_' sniffing slightly, she continued, _'Where are you, Damon?'_

"I have to leave, Elena," I whispered softly, while staring at Klaus.

_'What're you talking about, leave?'_ she asked loudly, _'Where are you?'_

'Don't over react now,' I replied smirking, 'It's not like I won't see you ever again.' _'Just not for the rest of your existance..' _I added in my head.

_'Alright, but,' _I heard her laugh softly_, 'Hurry back, we'll be waiting for you.' _and she hung up.

Just as she was hanging up, I felt Klaus' hand enter my chest and grab a hold of my undead heart, "Goodbye, Elena." I whispered, dropping the phone, as the world started to go black slowly. "Goodbye..." and fell to the ground, a smile replacing the frown that had been there for decades.

* * *

><p>MM – Thanks for reading! I know it was slightly short, and might've possibly moved too quickly, so I apologize. Remember, reviews make me happy!<p> 


End file.
